Infinite BS
Sitemap BioShock Infinite Little to do with 'Bio' anything, more to do with appropriating a branding to make money. ---- Infinite Contrivance (Just "Cuz") ''' : Booker gets religion (apparently one of favorite Levine's digs, with his incredibly absurd anti-historical version of American religion/"Christianity" ?), and Booker somehow suddenly (all in 3 years ?) becomes a powerful racist despot/cult leader, -OR- is Booker/Comstock instead being a major-league charlatan (flim-flaming down South to them inbred 'rednecks'), who began to believe his own scam (OR maybe it was all just done with Hypnosis ...)? It (too many unlikely things) all seems to happen just too fast, Booker going from the (unlikely, much too young) soldier fresh from a nice military massacre (which he apparently reveled in), and transformed into Comstock (from green soldier to Prophet to Big-influence Government-man Comstock to Insta City Builder). When exactly in there did he meet the Luteces, even just to suddenly get old enough to shave ? Then Taxes paid for Columbia ? Sorry, the US Government didn't work that way THEN - Career politicos and Rich Industrialists (who of anybody only could have funded anything like that) would have pushed Comstock out and taken over an otherwise meagerly-funded Project (and pocketed/redirected alot of the money). That all, besides the fact that there actually was an Economic Depression going on in the United States at that time (1893). So NO, there would be NO taxpayer money to build Columbia (local money funded the 'White City' not Federal Tax Dollars. Now that is assuming whatever time the plot amazingly can shoe-horn in the Luteces showing Comstock their Floaty Toys to be able to developing/engineer ALL the technologies to Successfully Lift a whole 'City' Safely (done in time for the Exposition - including BUILDING THE FRICKEN THING). (( '' Do game writers serious think things in the Real World get done with just a Wave of the Hand ? -- REMEMBER -- "Those who can't, write computer games ..." '' )) --- --- --- "Good" Booker actually really isn't much better than Comstock (indian killer, professional thug, depraved guy who sold his own daughter, an alcoholic, a chronically losing gambler, and general wastrel). Are we asked to role-play this bad/evil man, and have him (us) act contrary to his whole life ? Or is he just one of those "Misunderstood" characters -- contrary to everything we know about him ??? He doesn't know that Elizabeth is his daughter ... (Neat for the game might have been some sequences where you played Comstock, and have him play his role as a Dr Evil type - maybe with a warped visual view like we got with the Little Sister Vision in BS2 ... Hmm, save that idea for the MMORPG Infinite Redo). "The lack of a true name for Subject Delta was a deliberate choice by the game developers. They felt that giving him a name would only add more distance between the Player and the experience of being the character." Unfortunately maybe they didn't stick to that for Infinite BS, when we are forced to play a character who is quite despicable (and ARE maneuvered into being a veritable KIDNAPPER/MASS MURDERER for some reason). --- --- --- '''How About A Good Plot : Seriously, a 'good' plot idea would have been FINK being shown as the REAL power in Columbia ... and Comstock just a deluded/half-insane puppet for Fink to manipulate. ((Now THAT's good Plot writing ... complex undercurrents of motives and such - Oh That's Right, this is just a Pop-a-mole shooter game '' using a previously successful branding to CON the 'marks' ... My Bad. '' )) '' --- '''FANTASY' --- Issues : The whole basis from Infinite BS is severely flawed - and so many problems flowing out of it : The most basic is the continuing of the Quantum fantasy BS from Infinite. Quantum Physics is real, it just has nothing at all to do with things they try to explain in the Infinite BS game and make use of for their storyline. That other game in itself is based on scientific nonsense/misuse and is inconsistent with its own rules and definitely with any real Quantum Theory. That "There are Constants and Variables..." crap -- The MOST FUNDAMENTAL THING about (real) Quantum Mechanics is that there are NO 'Constants'. The theory about "Infinite" multiverses (actually its called the "multi-world interpretation") , which they claim to be used in the game (or spoken of in all the interviews), means that Elizabeth could NEVER get to all the INFINITE number of Booker/Comstocks. That's assuming we even allow the Interdimensional 'universe' Jumping or the Time Travel as being possible (its only allowed by their *Fantasy* thing they call "Quantum Mechanics/Physics/Theory). - Quantum TimeTravel The game's 'Merging' universes (the nosebleed bullshit) also is not any part of Quantum Theory (universes are NOT quantum objects, so all the crap about them collapsing together is all fantasy as well. Likewise PEOPLE are NOT (and cannot be) quantum objects -- which likewise runs contrary to the game which obviously has misused almost every aspect of what they claim to be talking about 'quantum' anything. --- --- --- ' Attempting Some Logic Just For Amusement ' : How far sideways (however THAT works) do you have to go 'dimensionally' to find an exact duplicate which is 50 years out of sync ? Consider the original theory with the universe splitting every time a Quark flips the other way ... Infinitely distant ?? But Elizabeth became like a 'god' so it was "easy" ... This 'god power' shit is just one more stupid lame creation forced down the Player's throat, when the writers imagination failed them, and the science they claim to use just doesn't work for the plot they wanted. "Deus Ex Machina" - Sudden intervention via mysterious metaphsyics, used to get a storyteller out of a corner they wrote themselves into. (( '' Consider that it is so much simpler story-wise for this whole pack of illogical shit to be in Booker's or Elizabeth's head (or some guy named 'Fred' in that 'Columbia' Mental Asylum .................... '' )) ---- ---- ---- WE CAN DO MUCH BETTER : ' Tear Travel "Manufactures New Memories" (that Nosebleedy Fun) ' : Now for Booker-Comstock-Booker PI. I think I need an abbreviation :\ * NAATDQP "Nothing At All To Do With Quantum Physics" * BS... * JMSUFTP "Just Making Shit Up For The Plot" * HPWMS "Harry Potter Was More Scientific" * SOGBFC "Selling Out the Genre Brand for Cash" ??? IT MIGHT have been ALOT more interesting if Rapture-Booker REMEMBERED ALL (but that conflicts with the Infinite:BS fantasy-crutch-land which they have imported him from). Even better would have been him in BaS1 remembering Elizabeth trying to drown him at that last 'Baptism', and showing how he escaped, and now with internal thoughts (you hear his thoughts in-game) of him planning to kill Elizabeth before she kills him again (and you make decisions along the way working towards that goal --- "Oh lookee, isn't that a tool that is used for Tran-Orbital Lobotomies ?? *Pockets It* YES, That might come in reeeeal handy ..." -- You forget, Comstock you see was amateur Brain Surgeon, too (like so many of these BS characters) '') The Alien looked like her Father ... - Oops wrong bad movie. (But then it might've been a better plot for Infinite BS ...) Heh, with this anti-gravity stuff, we could have had socially 'relevant' Racism on the Moon (or on Phobos like in DOOM) ... When Booker was 'drowned', all this Columbia stuff and 'Elizabeth the ''god ' stuff should have ended/never existed ? No ? (So what really was achieved at all ??? ) If this reality (dimension) didn't end/cease to exist so that an Elizabeth (who likewise should have ceased to exist) can 'seek it out', how many others (as in an INFINITE number) also still continue to exist -- AND ARE NOW WORSE because of what she did ??? (( '' Don't whine at me for questioning the whole Infinite BS 'logic' for it being ridiculously Faulty and Inconsistent (logically incapable of extending into this Rapture placed DLC). '' )) Inconsistency/Contradiction is bad when you are allegedly trying (AND over-hyping it ardently in promotional materials) to base the Story-World on commonly KNOWN Science principles/ideas/concepts, OR attempting to have some Real World 'normal' things (circa 1900) serve as a foil against which the game's new weird stuff is seen (( '' Kennyboi's WHOLE warped "America was Evil" strawman faux-presentation '' )). --- --- --- Consider Substituting an 'Alternate' Elizabeth ... : Her having an "Ugly As Sin" Ogre-like face/body might have given you a different game outlook, No ? No more leveraging the standard/endemic cartoon-prettiness to make the character extra-palatable to the typical Player demographic. That at least would present a new effect (and allow a "politically correct" beratement of 'Players' for being repulsed and prejudiced) rather than regurgitating the regurgitation Infinite BS was. While I'm being creative : have 'old' Comstock be the detective she comes to see, and have him decrepitly (burned by the Tears) wheezing and limping about, and squinting at things with his deteriorating Eyesight, and missing most shots in any fighting (Comstock ... Catch!!!! SMACK!!!) Combat would be MUCH more challenging then. . .